What Exactly Am I Hunting
by Mrs Haynes
Summary: Suzanne Colt was left heartbroken by Dean Winchester when they were teenagers. Now being forced to work with the Winchesters after all this time her feelings for Dean start to resurface. However could a secret between her and Sam ruin everything she ever had with Dean? Dean/OC/Sam


**What Exactly Am I Hunting**

**Proluge : The Last Time**

I glanced up a the door at the door just as he quietly closed it behind him. He walks over towards the couch and throws his leather jacket to the floor.

"How was the hunt?"

"My dad and Bobby were hunting the same thing. They ruined my hunt just as I was about to kill the demon." Dean said angrily. I knew he wasn't angry with me but I couldnt help but feel hurt by the way he acted. He turned his dazziling green eyes on me. I quickly walk over to the couch and sit next to him waiting for him to continue.

"We are moving on to the next town tomorrow. But my dad said I can spend the night here as long as I'm back ready for leaving in by 11 at the latest." He says staring at the carpet of the motel room as though it was all that mattered. I slowly take his face in my hands and force him to look at me.

"Dean its fine. We knew our dads would'nt hunt together forever but that does'nt mean that you and I have to split up. Dean you are 18 years of age and I know you don't want to leave Sam but we could run like we talked about."

"Suzy, babe, it's not that I don't want to leave Sam, I can't. Ever since our mum died I've looked after him. I won't walk out on him now and you know that." Dean stated angrily toward me.

"I never suggested leaving our brothers. We can take them with us give them the lifes they deserve rather than the ones they have been stuck with."

Dean stands and pulls me into his arms.

"Suzanne Colt I love you, you know that. I wish I could give you everything you wanted and deserved."

I pull him into a kiss so deep that the room feels like its spinning the second you stop and you know that you need that other persons arms to anchor you to the floor. He pushes my back so I land on the bed while he sits at the edge.

"Suzanne, you and I couldn't do life on the road. It would be unfair to us nevermind dragging our brothers along for the frigging trip. I wish that I could let myself leave Sam but I would ruin your life by wondering what he was doing with his. And there is no was that your dad would let you take Alexander with you. He would drag your ass abck here quicker than we left. I never asked how your hunt went you OK?"

"Dean stop trying to change the subject. Fine anyway I would have told you if i went wrong. What should we do now then seeing as we have no other choices left in our bag of tricks?"

Dean sighed and stood from the end of the bed and walked round and lay on the other side of the bed and held me in his arms.

"Well" he said slightly amused "we could take part in our favourite past time" with this Dean wormed his way under the covers and held me until I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up in an empty bed with a note lying on the pilliow next to me. It was written in Dean's handwriting so I curiously opened the note, it read

_Suzanne _

_I am so sorry I had to do it this way, I thought if we tried to talk about it you would get your way. This is goodbye and I sorry I wasn't a man and said it to your face. I never could have left Sam i just told you I could so that you wouldn't leave me. Anyway this would never have worked you loved me (or atleast I think you did) and all I ever wanted was sex. I lied to you and for that I am sorry but read this and believe me I never loved you and to me you were just a bit of fun to keep me occupied in a boring small town. Suzanne don't come looking for me as I do not want to see you again. If you ever need a hand hunting again tell you dad to go to Bobby but don't come to me. I hope you believe that I am sorry but I guess this is something we both have to live with. it was fun while it lasted._

_Dean_

I curled myself up into a ball and cried for the rest of the day but I did promise myself this if i ever saw Dean Winchester again the man i thought was the love of my life I would not be that girl who cried over her broken heart, I would be the girl to get even.

(Dean's POV)

I sat in the driver seat of the Impala as it drove away from the town we just hunted in. It was summer vaction and this meant it was easier to move around. So far this summer we had been joined by another family of hunters but my dad and their dad got into a huge fight so we had to leave them and go alone again.  
"Dean do we have to leave?" Sam pleaded from the front of the car " I don't want to leave Alex he understands all of this stuff and he is the only friend I have that ever will Dean. Suzanne won't want you to leave either speak to dad he might just listen to you."

"Sam we have to leave. Alex will understand and anyway you two will still keep in contact. I split up with Suzanne this morning you know that. Leaving a friend is hard Sam but I just left the woman I love so don't you dare start the 'this is hard' crap cause know I am feeling a hell of a lot worse than you"

We drove the rest of the way in utter silence. Constantly the thought of Suzanne entering my mind almost enough to make me turn around. I don't think she will ever want to see me again and I can't blame her but I know I will never get the brown-haired hazel eyed girl to leave my heart even though I just shattered hers.

* * *

**AN- First Supernatural Story. Please review or feel free to PM me.**

**AAN - Soooooo sorry that I haven't updated. I have recently started my summer holidays and hopefully I will be able to update as soon as Friday.**


End file.
